George Clooney
Mehrfach ausgezeichneter, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor, Filmproduzent und Regisseur. Filmographie thumb|right|220px Schauspieler Spielfilme * 1986: Combat High * 1987: Return to Horror High * 1988: Die Rückkehr der Killertomaten (Return of the Killer Tomatoes) * 1990: Red Surf * 1990: Sunset Beat – Die Undercover-Cops * 1993: Blutige Ernte – The Harvest * 1996: Tage wie dieser (One Fine Day) * 1996: From Dusk Till Dawn * 1997: Batman & Robin * 1997: Projekt: Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) * 1998: Out of Sight * 1998: Der schmale Grat (The Thin Red Line) * 1998: Waiting for Woody (Kurzfilm) * 1999: Three Kings – Es ist schön König zu sein (Three Kings) * 2000: Der Sturm (The Perfect Storm) * 2000: O Brother, Where Art Thou? – Eine Mississippi-Odyssee * 2000: Fail Safe – Befehl ohne Ausweg (Fail Safe) * 2001: Ocean’s Eleven * 2001: Spy Kidshttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000123/ * 2002: Solaris * 2002: Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (Confessions of a Dangerous Mind) * 2002: Safecrackers oder Diebe haben’s schwer (Welcome to Collinwood) * 2003: Mission 3D (SpyKids 3D) * 2003: Ein (un)möglicher Härtefall (Intolerable Cruelty) * 2004: Ocean’s 12 (Ocean’s Twelve) * 2005: Good Night, and Good Luck * 2005: Syriana * 2007: The Good German – In den Ruinen von Berlin (The Good German) * 2007: Ocean’s 13 (Ocean’s Thirteen) * 2007: Michael Clayton * 2008: Ein verlockendes Spiel (Leatherheads) * 2008: Burn After Reading – Wer verbrennt sich hier die Finger? (Burn After Reading) * 2009: Der Fantastische Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) * 2009: Up in the Air * 2009: Männer, die auf Ziegen starren (The Men Who Stare at Goats) * 2010: The American * 2011: The Ides of March – Tage des Verrats (The Ides of March) * 2011: The Descendants – Familie und andere Angelegenheiten (The Descendants) * 2013: Gravity * 2013: The Monuments Men Fernsehserien * Hauptrolle: ** 1994–1999: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, 109 Folgen) * Gastauftritte: ** 1984: Trio mit vier Fäusten (Riptide) ** 1985: Street Hawk (Street Hawk) ** 1985: Die Fälle des Harry Fox (Folge 12: Der Sündenbock) ** 1985–1986: Facts of life ** 1986: Throb ** 1987: Golden Girls (The Golden Girls Season 2 #49 „To Catch a Neighbor“) ** 1987: Mord ist ihr Hobby (Murder, She Wrote) ** 1988–1991: Roseanne ** 1993–1994: Ein Strauß Töchter (Sisters) ** 1995: Friends ** 2000, 2009: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER) * Sprecher: ** 1999: South Park Werbung * 2006–2013: NespressoNespresso Werbevertrag Regie * 2002: Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (Confessions of a Dangerous Mind) * 2005: Unscripted (Fernsehserie, fünf Folgen) * 2005: Good Night, and Good Luck * 2008: Ein verlockendes Spiel (Leatherheads) * 2011: The Ides of March – Tage des Verrats * 2013: The Monuments Men Produzent * 2005: The Jacket * 2006: A Scanner Darkly – Der dunkle Schirm (A Scanner Darkly) * 2012: Argo * 2013: The Monuments Men http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Clooney#Filmografie Statements über George Clooney Artikel weitere Weblinks Standardportale *George Clooney auf Wikipedia Lebenslauf, Filmographie, Auszeichnungen, Weblinks *George Clooney auf Wikipedia Lebenslauf, Filmographie, Fotos, Videos, Artikel, Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Kategorie:Filmproduzenten Kategorie:Filmregisseure